mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Sparklebottom
Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom is the elf-like matron of an orphanage in some distant forest of the realm of Gemina. She was the caretaker and motherly figure to the long-lost fraternal twin sister of Princess Arkayna for the next fifteen years-Zarya- as well as a younger Proxima, who seemed to have no living relatives. History Hortensia was given the youngest princess twin of Gemina by Nova Terron who knew that she would keep her safe and happy, which she did for the earliest years of her girlhood until she had been taken in by the Moonwolf family. It is revealed that she had chosen the toddler Proxima, out of many other orphaned girls, because she had happened to be next to a toddler Zarya at the time when Nova Terron came to call to give the long lost "Princess Twin" a foz balloon for her third starday. Appearances Season One * The Prophecy Unleashed (flashback) Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby (actual debut) *Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashback; final appearance) Hortensia in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume TBA (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume Quotes Many Years Ago * "It's feeding time." * "Oh, here you go, my little howler." * "Intruders!" * "Sneaking in again, Nova Terron? For the last time, you can't see the twin. You'll put the realm in great danger. You said so yourself." Season Two * "Oh, Questica Nightly. No one escapes your sleuthing wand." * "Nobody takes my babies!!" * "I never give up information about my babies!! N''or do I look kindly on those who steal it!!"'' * "What did you say?" * "No one hurts my babies!!" * "You know, the birth gems aren't the only place I keep information. I remember every single baby that passes through my portal." About Mrs. Sparklebottom * "One person does: Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom." * "She is the matron of the orphanage I sent the girl to. She keeps records of each child she takes in." * "Yes, but no one cares for children as fiercely as Mrs. Sparklebottom. She will protect that information with her life." * "Just tell us where to find this...Mrs. S." * "Welcome to Mrs. Sparklebottom's sanctuary, a safe haven for special children." * "We need to speak to Mrs. Sparklebottom." * "It appears that after I left you in the care of Mrs. Sparklebottom- She took my order to protect your identity seriously and switched ''you. She hid this, even from me." * "Uh, why are we in Mrs. Sparklebottom's sanctuary?" * "Heh! Sparklebottom! It's still funny." * "Hey, Mrs. Sparklebottom? What's up?" * "That's when Sparklebottom switched Proxima with you to prevent the prophecy." Trivia * Her first name is another meaning for the Hydrangea flower * According to Nova Terron, she dotes on all children and ensures their safety and well-being fiercely. * Her last name is hilarious to Piper. * Like Emerald, she is a fan of the TV show ''Questica Nightly: Mage Detective. * She is half-elf and half-spider. * The only orphans she is known to have helped raise in childhood are Proxima and Zarya; both fifteen years of age. * She had purposefully switched Zarya's blue birth gem with Proxima's blue-green one to protect Zarya's true identity as the long-lost Princess Twin of Gemina. It is later revealed that she had chosen Proxima in particular because the toddler Proxima had happened to be right next to little Zarya at the time. Graphic Novels * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Season 2 characters